Doodle
by starooo
Summary: Hotaru's doing her homework, and completely ignoring her boyfriend, Ruka. What's a boyfriend to do? Doodle of course. RxH


_Original date: August-28-08_

I'm kind of re-writing my short one-shorts and turn them at least, a bit longer than they usually are.

I doodle a lot especially in Math and Science, and because I sit beside a friend of mine, I'll just ask her the answers. Case solved. Maybe school's fun without Math and Science, and Computer Ed. And Social Studies and…

Naw. Just kidding. :)

**Disclaimer:** How in the world would I own such a brilliant manga?

--

Hotaru Imai shook her head annoyingly as her pen scratched angrily on her paper, Ruka on the other hand, sat across her as he hummed unknown tunes to himself, or to no one in particular.

"Nogi," Hotaru's eyes didn't leave her homework paper as she scribbled down a few facts. "Stop whatever you're doing or you'll never see your diary again."

The animal pheromone alice lad's face turned beet red as he turned to the girl with a weird expression. "H-hey! It's a private diary, I-imai!" He stuttered.

It took him a while until he stopped humming and turned to look at the window. Nothing much changed after Hotaru had officially become his. Who knew that someone like Hotaru Imai had a heart to love someone like Ruka Nogi?

No one did, but she had.

They had dropped the honorific and were still getting used to get rid of the surname calling. Hotaru, for that fact, wasn't still thinking about that for that matter.

Ruka looked across Hotaru who was never moving from her position, he sighed and rocked his chair back and forth and stopped when he received a kick with an annoyed groan.

"Go out with me." He said as Hotaru's began scratching the paper once again, since the pen's ink was getting light.

"Is that a question?" She asked, and turned over to the pen holder by the bedside near Ruka. "Get one for me."

"Here. And no. It's a statement and a command."

Hotaru's eyes playfully turned to his deep azure ones. "Really now, are we?"

"Yes. You're gonna have a stroke if you keep studying. You know what they say, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy – and _god,_ Hotaru… you're more than dull now. You need to get back those wasted fun of yours."

"Stop bugging me."

"Please?" Hotaru decided not to look at him, as he was doing the signature puppy pout.

"No. Go away, Nogi."

"But_, Hotaru_! I won't leave until you say yes and I'll keep bugging you every single day until you go out with me for one night. Just, tonight and I won't be pressuring you anymore, you deserve some credit."

"I am getting my credit, the money I receive—"

"—for _blackmailing_ us?** No.** You're biased. And I deserve a _date_." He was right, Hotaru knew that. And there was no other choice since he was her boyfriend and she has a duty to do.

"Let me think about it, okay?" Hotaru said, fixing her skirt as she stood up and sat down again. "Actually, no."

"B-but!" Ruka complained. "You're such a killjoy, Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded as Ruka grabbed a pen behind him and wrote something on the table. The inventor slapped his hand away before he could continue as Ruka went for Hotaru's hand.

"You are such a pain in the _ass_, Nogi. Let go of my hand before I let one of my inventions terminate you."

Ruka flashed a toothy grin. "You won't do that because you love me."

Hotaru gave him a smirk of her own as she laughed bafflingly. "Oh, just you wait, Nogi. Just you wait." Her tone was so convincing Ruka had let go of her hand, half happy because he wrote what he wanted to have. "Go out now, Nogi, I'll tell you what I think after this."

Ruka quietly went out, giving Hotaru a peck on the cheek as she wiped off invisible saliva. "I love you."

"Argh. Fluffiness isn't me." Hotaru mentioned, her cheeks tinted dark red and stopped to look at the side of the table he wrote.

Unconsciously, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

There, was written, with Ruka's quick written penmanship is:

_I love you._

It was cute, with a badly drawn heart on the side of it and a smile-y face that seemed to look like a palpitating dog.

Hotaru's eyes fluttered to her hand as a shadowy laugh escaped her lips, before turning to her work.

_I'll give you my diary if you'll go out with me. ;)_

_Please? ;*_

Hotaru had gave a mental note to herself to get the diary from Ruka even if she would've gone without the offer. Hotaru smirked smugly as she folded her assignment neatly and placed it in her bag.

Her answer to Ruka was as plain as day.

She went to the phone and dialled Mikan's number – the number she never dialled ever since. This, however, was an exception.

She has a date tonight.


End file.
